Wiesława Oleś
Wiesława Oleś, Dyrektorka (Ewa Kuryło) - drugoplanowa postać serialu Ranczo i epizodyczna w filmie Ranczo Wilkowyje, dyrektorka miejscowej szkoły i nauczycielka matematykiOdc. 53 - Msza obywatelska. Seria 1 Dyrektorka bardzo chce, aby Lucy zaczęła uczyć dzieci angielskiego w szkole. Wójt jednak nie zgadza się na to. Wezwana przez Michałową na plebanię bierze udział w zebraniu, gdzie tematem jest pani Lucy. Kiedy Lucy zaczyna uczyc języka angielskiego w salce katachetycznej dyrektorka przychodzi i tłumaczy jej ,że nie mogła jej zatrudnić bez pozowlenia wójta , pyta sie czy może zapisać swoje dzieci na angielski. Prowadzi wraz z Lucy ,Wezółową i Proboszczem spotkanie na temat antykoncepcji. Bierze udział w tajnej naradzie komitetu wyborczego przeciwko wójtowi w domu Lucy. Seria 2 Uczestniczy w imprezie urodzinowej, na której dochodzi do fałszywego pogodzenia się wójta i księdza. Bierze udział w zebraniu z powodu przyjazdu biskupa do Wilkowyj, kiedy biskup przechodzi koło szkoły śpiewa z uczniami . thumb|334px Seria 3 Bierze udział w audycji Tomasza Witebskiego pt. "Zrozumieć kobietę". Prosi panią Lucy o pomoc w nauczaniu dzieci w szkole. W efekcie udaje się im zdobyć czwarte miejsce w województwie na testach. Jest na weselu Michałowej z Stachem, upita i ogromnie szcześliwa z powodu sukcesu swoich uczniów. Seria 4 thumb|Strajk służby zdrowia i oświatyKaże uczniom pomóc Lucy w montowaniu komputerów dla gminy gdzie obiecuje uczniom ,że któy zespół zmontuje jak najwięcje komputerów 6 na koniec roku z informatyki dostanie. Przychodzi z Więcławską i Hadziukową w delegacji do księdza proboszcza i proszą go aby porozmawiał z wikarym o tych przepytywaniach z wiary. Stawia się po stronie Lucy, gdy wójt oskarża ją. Bierze udział w strajku o podwyższenie płac w szkole w Wilkowyjach . Seria 5 Przez pewien czas jest przewodniczącą rady gminy. Po tym, jak przewodniczącym radny gminy zostaje Paweł Kozioł zostaje już tylko radną. Prowadzi z Lucy i Haliną na koniec mszy raz w miesiącu krótką pogadanke na temat spraw Gminy Wilkowyje. Udostepnia Lucy sale gimnastyczną na chińską gimnastyke zdrowotną dla kobiet , sama bierze w niej udział. Podczas gier sporotwych mężczyź obserwuje gre wraz z doktorem Wezółem i Lucy. Po czasie martwi się niezdolnościa do dalszej rekreacji wielu osób i decyduje z panem Stachem i panią Wójt o zakończeniu rozgrywek sportowych. Bierze udział w głosowaniu na przewodniczacego rady parafilnej w której wygrywa Czerepach. Seria 6 thumb|Dyrektorka słucha wypowiedzi SolejukowejPo wysłuchaniu audycji Kingi, która obnaża prawdę o polskim szkolnictwie, dyrektorka jest oburzona i obrażona na dziewczynę. Pierwszy raz w swojej karierze zaczyna się bać nowego pokolenia. Solejukowa, dzięki pomocy Klaudii, Kingi i dyrektorki, zdaje eksternistycznie maturę. Później nauczycielka godzi się na wprowadzenie do wilkowyjskiej szkoły innowacji oświatowych, inspirowanych m.in. przez Kusego i córkę jego szwagierki. Niestety, wobec nagłośnienia reform przez senatora i Czerepacha, szkole zostaje przydzielony surowy kontroler. Dyrektorka zwołuje zebranie ale nauczyciele nie chcą wracać do starego programu następnie załamuje się, a pocieszenia szuka w alkoholu. W obawie o rychłą utratę pracy, kobieta prosi Więcławską o etat w jej sklepie. Wobec szczęśliwego zbiegu okoliczności, Wiesława Oleś zostaje nagrodzona załatwionym przez senatora Kozioła medalem Komisji Edukacji Narodowej za wprowadzenie reform i innowacji do szkolnictwa. Dzięki temu wyróżnieniu kobieta zostaje na stanowisku, a kontroler nie stwierdza nieprawidłowości i gratuluje jej. thumb|Dyrektorka i Księża Seria 7 Dyrektorka szkoły pomaga rozprawić się z Czerepachem, który w furii każe zdejmować krzyże z miejsc publicznych. Bierze udział w naradzie w Urzedzie Gminy przeciw odejściu pani Lucy . Żegna Francesce i Witebskiego którzy wyjeżdzają do Włoch gdzie Francesca chce urodzic. Gratuluje Joli i Pietrkowi kiedy polonista przekazuje im swoją telewizję internetową.Pewnego dnia przychodzi do szkoły Pietrek i pyta się czy by nie mógł np. muzyki w szkole uczyć lecz Dyrektorka mówi żeby w szkole uczyć to wykształcenie wyższe trzeba mieć i odmawia. Ranczo Wilkowyje Podczas zakupów w sklepie razem z Więcławską, Wezółową, Solejukową i Hadziukową zachwyca się byłym mężem Lucy - Louisem. Potem, podczas kuracji kosmetycznej Solejukowej, przychodzi z zakupioną dla niej suknią. Cytaty *'"Nauczycielka angielskiego prosto z Ameryki, no cud oświatowy po prostu!" - '''do Lucy *'"A kto uklęknie, albo gapić się będzie, to takie pały ze sprawowania postawie, że się nie pozbieracie!" - do dzieci, w czasie wizyty biskupa-incognito. *"Panie Czerepachu kochany, niech pan ratuje!" '- gdy Wójt ją zwolnił za rzekome obrażanie go (wypowiedź przytoczona przez Czerepacha) *'"Z RIO za nadgorliwość go przenieśli do oświaty??? Rozumie pani?? To tak jakby z legii cudzoziemskiej za brutalność"' - do nauczycielki biologii o inspektorze Bieżunie *'"Ty nic nie tłumacz, to jest poufna rozmowa między pedagogami."'- do Witebskiego aby nie tłumaczył rozmowy Francesce *'"Ja to zebranie zwołałam i ja powiem kiedy będzie koniec."' - do nauczycielki biologii i chemii *'"Widzę, że jest determinacja w zespole świetnie, cieszę się."' - do matematyka, biolożki i Witebskiego *'"Pani Wójtowo ta nauczycielka to skarb."' - do Haliny Kozioł o Lucy *'"Ale, że angielskiego dzieci uczyć będzie to chyba dobrze."' - do Michałowej, Więcławskiej i Wójtowej *'"Kocham księdza."' - do Proboszcza, jak przyszły wyniki testów gimnazjalnych *'"A co ja program układam."' - do Kusego *'"Więcek bo ja cię zaraz kopnę."' - do chłopaka *'"Bo to gimnazjum jest w liceum się nauczą."' - do Kusego o szkole *'"No zapomniały akurat ale to najlepsze uczennice w szkole były."' - do Kusego o dziewczynach *'"Tak na pewno mnie pochwali, że się nie pozbieram"' - do Kusego o rewolucji oświatowej *'"Ja przepraszam, że o tak późnej porze ale ja muszę z Tomkiem porozmawiać natychmiast o szkole"' - wstrząśnięta kontrolą w szkole do Franceski *'"Proszę mnie nie dotykać, ja nie kocham pana."' - pijana mówi do Kusegothumb *'"Koniec, finito, mogiła"' - do Kusego kiedy on pyta co się dzieje *'"Dał mi to żeby mnie dobić"' - mówi do Kusego o wynikach raportu *'"No co pan nie Tadeuszu pan taki przezorny zawsze."' - do matematyka *'"Ale ta nasza misja to prosta droga do dymisji."' - do Tadeusza *'"Oczywiście, że biorę tylko wie pani, że tam gdzie drwala rąbią tam i pani może oberwać."' - do nauczycielki biologii *'"Dziękuję z całego serca dziękuję, że takie grono jak państwo dostałam"' - do biolożki i Witebskiego *'"Zabiję tego Kusego jak go tylko dorwę, zatłukę na miejscu"' - do księży *'"Czerepach do szkoły przyszedł i jak w moim gabinecie na ścianie zobaczył krzyżyk to po prostu oszalał"' - do Michałowej ,Wiecławskiej i Solejukowej *'"Jak mi w ręku ten jego tupecik został to tak się wystraszyłam jakbym myszy dotknęła"' - do kobiet na plebanii o Czerepachu *'"Panie Tomaszu ale to historyczna chwila"' - do Witebskiego *'"Solidarna budżetówka w jedności siła"' - do Witebskiego *'"Jak urwą pan przyjdzie z takimi obrażeniami doktor przyjmuje"' - do mężczyzny który przyszedł do dr Wezóła *'"A pan Czerepach co na przeszpiegi?"' - do Czerepacha *'"Ja matematyki w szkole uczę, to do ośmiu potrafię policzyć"' - w trakcie Rady, na zarzut, że nie wiadomo, czy jest quorum, skoro nie sprawdzono listy obecności. *'"Przepraszam za spóźnienie ale rada pedagogiczna przeciągneła się jak zwykle"''' - do Proboszcza i Lucy "Co się pan dziwi tyle lat w oświacie" - do pana Więcławskiego Ciekawostki *W życiu prywatnym Ewa Kuryło (dyrektorka) jest żoną aktora Piotra Pręgowskiego, który w Ranczu gra rolę Patryka Pietrka. *Imię i nazwisko dyrektorki poznajemy dopiero w ostatnim odcinku VI serii.thumb Zobacz też *Paweł Kozioł *Tomasz Witebski *Nauczycielka biologii *Tadeusz (nauczyciel matematyki) *Nauczycielka fizyki *Bieżun *Kusy *Lucy Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie